


孔雀5-6

by nowelie



Category: TFBOYS (Band), 凯源
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowelie/pseuds/nowelie





	

5.

 

 

“王源你不是不能喝酒吗？！”王雅琳尖锐的声音在耳边响起。

 

冰凉醇厚的暗红色液体滑过舌尖在口腔里游走了一圈，然后顺着嗓子慢慢下游，味蕾被打开，发酵已久的葡萄甘甜在舌尖上纠缠缱绻，散去之后，取而代之的是液体本身的甘辣。

 

王源怔了一下，举着酒杯在灯光下看了一眼，对面的人的五官隔着玻璃杯被放大扭曲，像鱼缸里的金鱼。

 

“嗝，”王源打了个酒嗝，扭头看向王雅琳，“我给忘了。”

 

“小王不能喝酒吗？”周方晓探过头来好奇的问。

 

“他啊，一杯倒。”王雅琳解释道。

“以前他说他不喝酒的时候我们还当他未成年，自制力强呢，后来高中毕业那会儿吧应该，家里人给他开party庆祝，让他那几个朋友给捉弄了，饮料里兑了酒，喝完了就找不到人了，”王雅琳说到这里像想到了什么好玩的东西，笑着继续说道：“最后还是在我爷爷家阁楼的储藏室里找到的，他也不哭也不闹，那么大一个人了，正骑着他小时候留下来的木马冲来人傻笑。”

“后来就再也没喝过，”王雅琳若有所思看了眼王俊凯，“今天也不知道回事，喝得还是我这杯呢。”

 

“王源，这是几？”王俊凯伸出两根指头冲王源挥了挥。

 

王源低着头坐在座位上不说话，亮黄色的灯光打在他的后颈，白色衬衫也被染成淡淡的黄色，没搭理王俊凯。

 

“王源？”王俊凯又叫了他一遍。

 

“别叫他了，准是醉了。”王雅琳在旁边说。

 

“啪。”

 

王源动了一下，又快又准的伸出手朝眼前挥舞的王俊凯的手扇过去，击到对方手背，发出清亮的响声。

 

在座的三个人都愣了一下。

 

“他是闭着眼睛的吧？”周方晓伸出手在王源面前挥了挥，惊叹道。

 

“睁着眼呢。”王俊凯把周方晓的手拍开。

 

王源又动了一下，缓缓抬起头，朝正前方，也就是王俊凯的方向看过去，乌黑圆亮的瞳孔里蒙着层水汽，灯光洒在里面，像倒映在清泉里的月亮，仿佛酒气也从眼睛里氤氲出来，再多看一眼就会醉倒。王俊凯注视着这双眼睛，看到他的嘴角以不可察觉的微微弯了弯。

 

“他一喝酒就是这个样子，”王雅琳无奈扶额，“像条小狗一样眼巴巴看着你。”

 

“哦，是吗？”王俊凯眼睛一亮，自言自语像说给自己听。

 

而王源，正微微觑着眼睛，看着自己面前的餐盘。

 

“那要把他送回家吗？”周方晓问王雅琳，带着点遗憾，“反正饭也吃的差不多了。”

 

“最好是这样吧。”王雅琳无奈点点头，“还想着他不喝酒让他开车把我送回去呢，这样只好叫代驾了。”

 

“不如这样吧，”一直在一旁沉默的王俊凯突然开口，“现在才八点半，夜生活刚开始呢，你们两个聊得也不错，一起去看个电影吧，我送王源回去就行，怎么样？”

 

“这……”王雅琳不免有些心动，从晚上的表现来看，周方晓不得不说算得上是一个合格的相亲对象，距离上一段恋情也过了很长时间，再一次心动对一个28岁的女人来说可以称得上是小概率事件。

 

“王小姐你觉得怎么样？反正你们是一家人，交给王俊凯也放心。”周方晓在旁边怂恿道。

 

“行吗？”王雅琳有些不放心的看看王源，又看看王俊凯。

 

“交给我吧。”王俊凯回以一个让对方放心的眼神。

 

 

醉酒的王源虽然行动不便，但意识还是有几分清醒的。头顶的灯光在眼前虚晃，晕出一个又一个圆形光斑。他感觉有人架起了自己的胳膊，另一只手搭在自己腰上。腰部的衬衫被手掌覆盖，带着那人体温的温热。

 

“醒了吗？”王俊凯看王源眯着眼看自己。

 

王源怔怔摇了摇头。

 

“完全醉了嘛，来，”王俊凯叹了口气，“来，抬脚，坐，屁股往下坐......”小声指导着把王源往车里塞。好不容易把他塞进副驾驶，掏出手帕擦了擦额头沁出来的汗，喃喃了一句，“看起来那么瘦，一把骨头也不怎么轻嘛。”

 

王源好像听懂了这句，恶狠狠瞪回去。

 

“脾气不小。”王俊凯瞧见笑了下，探过身子去给王源系安全带。

 

王源只感觉本来就微弱的光线突然被一个巨大的身影覆盖，周围的世界一下陷入黑暗中，他有些焦躁的伸出手想去抓什么的牢靠的东西，却一手抓住一根软绵绵的绳子，拇指一揉搓，还带着丝绸般的顺滑。

 

“嘶……”一阵热气喷薄在自己耳边。

“你想勒死我啊。”王俊凯试图把自己的领带从王源手中抽出来，却发现被他抓得牢牢纹丝不动攥在手里，只好低着头把扎口松了松从脖子上摘下来。

“你也知道这是好东西吗？限量版呢。”王俊凯一手撑住车门，一手撑在副驾驶座椅的靠背上，上半身环住王源看着身下的人正低着头看手中的领带。

“被人卖了也不知道。”王俊凯小声笑了一下，拇指捏住王源的下巴，指腹覆盖的地方触感光滑，王俊凯留恋的摩挲了一下，轻轻捏了捏。

 

 

王俊凯把车窗开了小缝，夏末微凉的晚风钻进来，把车内蒸腾一天的热气驱赶出去。回郊区主宅的路在山上绵延，路灯昏暗，每隔几百米就是一个险弯，王俊凯平缓的打着方向盘，车前灯打散一个个倒过来的树影。

 

王俊凯架着王源往楼上走的时候正巧碰到往下走的王雅彬，一脸惊讶问王源怎么回来了。

 

“晚上一起吃饭，喝醉了，就把他带回来了。”王俊凯撑着楼梯的扶手说。

 

“哎？你们吃饭不带我，不够义气啊。”王雅彬扯了扯衬衫的袖口，不高兴地说。

 

“正巧碰上了而已，下次一起。”王俊凯笑道。

 

“那一言为定。”王雅彬说罢转着手上车钥匙的金属环走了。王俊凯握着王源的腰稍稍往旁边退了退，给他让开路。

 

 

王源再次迷迷糊糊睁开眼的时候，首先映入眼帘的是墨绿米黄交叉花纹的天花板。不远处的窗户开了半扇，深灰色的窗帘被风拂动，像一波又一波被污染严重的海浪。黑木地板一尘不染擦得发亮，窗户旁边的那张红木方桌上摞了厚厚两小山的书和文件。墙壁上的壁挂电视正蓝着屏显示着无信号，是熟悉的陈设。王源轻轻挪了挪屁股，柔软的弹性将自己轻轻颠起，心想，这一定是自己觊觎已久的那张爷爷留下来的软沙发。

 

“醒了吗？”王源正眯着眼打量那件紧闭的通往套间里的门，突然身后响起王俊凯的声音。

 

王源动了动，又悄悄闭上眼。

 

“看电影吗？你这个点通常都不会睡吧。”王俊凯径直向电视下面的柜子里走去。王源眼睛开了个小缝看过去，只见王俊凯头上搭着毛巾，换了件灰色的圆领T恤，下面是浅色的棉质运动裤，卷起裤腿露出麦色的小腿，“你不说的话，那我随便挑一张了。”王俊凯突然回过头来说。

 

王源迅速合上眼。

 

对方赤着脚踩在地板上的朝自己走过来，敦厚的稳重感，棉质的衣服发出细微的摩擦声，在预想中靠近的前一秒突然转了个弯，紧接着王源听到窗户被拉上的声音。再次靠近时，沙发的另一边突然凹下一大半，温热的身体顺势贴着自己胳膊靠了过来，刚洗完澡还未消散的沐浴露清香和着成年男性散发出来的荷尔蒙气息将王源笼罩。

 

电影片头曲开始缓缓播放，大提琴声音沉稳醇厚，王源眼皮轻轻动了动，正准备睁开一个小缝，下一秒就听到电视里传来啧啧水声，紧接着女声细微的呻/吟声便传入耳中。

 

？？？

 

A片吗？？？

 

WTF!!!

 

王源瞬间睁开眼，电视屏幕上大片赤裸的皮肤显露在自己面前，女声混合着男声的激烈喘息在偌大的房间回荡。

 

“有经验吗？”王俊凯翘着二郎腿，一手支着后脑勺，撑在沙发的靠背上，另一只手搭在膝盖，五指轻轻敲打，深棕的眸子闪着不怀好意的笑，好整以暇看着石化在原地的王源。

 

“这样呢？”王俊凯突然微微将身子探过去，搭在膝盖上的那只手转移阵地，向王源下身探去。

 

屏幕里的女声突然尖叫了一下，到达高/潮，王源在蜷在沙发上的腿崩了一下，然后下一秒，就看到王俊凯的手覆在自己裤门上，轻轻揉了一下。西装裤面料柔顺滑腻，因为身体的扭动衬衫下摆从裤腰里拽出来，露出一小段白皙的腰，王源因为之前的酒身体卸了大半力气，紧抿着嘴巴，嗓子里挤出闷哼，抬起手抵在王俊凯的胸口。对方过于宽松的领口因为王源的拽拉而露出一大片胸前的肌肤，两条锁骨线条流畅，从颈前延伸到肩头。

 

“这么快硬了。”王俊凯低声笑了出来，看了看被王源指甲抓出红痕的手背，用力一握，掰开压在王源腰后。

 

“王俊凯！”王源胸口激烈起伏。电视机屏幕里那两条赤条条的人形开始第二轮的纠缠，王源眼底泛红，沁着水雾，有气无力喘着粗气任王俊凯不徐不缓地揉搓，半勃/起的器官因为裤子的束缚像头困兽，半个身子都窝在了王俊凯的怀里。红酒的后劲仿佛蓄着力就为了此刻的发酵，直冲头顶，烧了起来。

 

“怎么不叫小叔了？”王俊凯眯眼笑问，又用力揉了一下。

 

窗口的窗帘失去风而静止地贴着墙面垂下。天气阴沉，被污染的海面风平浪静，似乎酝酿着什么，白色的海鸥翅膀因为沾上污油，有气无力贴在海面拍打挣扎。突然一个浪头打过来，被掀翻揉进海底。

 

 

06

现在，让我们把卡带的A面翻过来，推进录音机里，摁下倒放键让磁带倒转，时光倒退，转回到16年前王老爷子六十大寿的那天。

 

那天的排场，说起来，和王老爷子的葬礼是差不多的。

 

 

别墅外宽阔的前院里，角落里打气筒的出口处彩色的气球正一个接一个的往外膨胀，女佣们还来不及绑劳系到用来装饰的彩绳上，便被风吹着四散跳向正在聊天交际的人群脚下。举着托盘的服务生乱了脚步，玻璃杯碰撞发出清脆的轻响，酒水撒出来，在阳光的照射下，水珠被折射出七彩光芒。

 

是时9岁的王俊凯，正穿着白衬衫、西装短裤，打着棕色细格的小领结，手被母亲紧紧攥在手心，在偌大的院子里闲逛。王俊凯默不作声跟在母亲身后走，悄悄打量周围的景观，还有那栋被棕色的木门，古铜色的狮头门环封印着的纯白的建筑物。

 

“妈妈有事先离开一下，小凯乖乖呆在这里好吗？”母亲突然弯下腰摸了摸自己的头，手腕上那串珍珠手环在母亲纤细的手腕上轻轻晃动，“一会儿就好。”

 

王俊凯乖乖点点头。

 

待母亲的身影消失在人群中，王俊凯揉了揉眼睛，拽了拽从身边经过的服务生的衣摆，踮起脚从托盘上拿了一杯果汁，向不远处的儿童堆里走过去。

 

穿着白色欧根纱连衣裙的小女孩们和身着定做版儿童西装的小男孩们，个个脸上带着不符合年龄的气派与成熟。此刻他们正围成一圈，环绕着那个特意为来参加生日会的小孩子们准备的海洋球外栏向里看。

 

还是小孩子的王俊凯克制不住好奇心，便也凑上前去想探个究竟，就只见一个小男孩，身体埋在海洋球里，只露出一个毛绒绒的脑袋，靠在围栏的边缘，背对着自己，正在cos土拨鼠。

 

旁边一个稍微高点的扎马尾的小女孩冲里面喊，“王源你再不出来我就往里灌水了啊，”说罢扭头冲旁边的小男孩说，“王雅彬，你给我把水管接过来！”

 

海洋球里的小男孩不为所动，头顶翘来的头发像棵绿芽迎风招展。王俊凯看到他手动了动，抓住一颗彩球便要向小女孩扔。

 

“不可以欺负女孩子。”王俊凯身子往前一探，一把抓住王源欲伸出去的手，在他背后说道。

 

男孩缓缓转过头来，乌溜溜的瞳孔像两颗葡萄嵌在因为被打断而气得鼓鼓囊囊的脸蛋上，目光里带着天生的傲气和后天的乖戾。王俊凯一怔，男孩手中的彩球便脱手而出，跳进王俊凯左手端的果汁里，橙黄色的橘汁溅到王俊凯的白衬衫上，在胸前留下狼狈的痕迹。

 

人群里发出小声的哄笑。

 

“要你多管闲事。”名叫王源的男孩盯着王俊凯胸前被弄脏的衬衫说。

 

上一秒还毫无诚意带着挑衅眼神叫嚣的小男孩，下一秒就感觉喉头一紧，被人抓住衬衫领口从后拽了起来。

 

“道歉。”王俊凯面无表情冲王源说。

 

人群开始在原地骚动，但这般情形，竟也没人敢上来劝，连不远处的马尾女孩都愣住，过了一会儿才反应过来，冲王俊凯大喊，“干嘛啊你，快放开我弟！我们在打赌玩呢！”

 

刚刚还剑拔弩张的两个人这时候反而联手一致对外冲自己而来让，这王俊凯彻底懵逼。见王俊凯晃神，男孩从海洋球里跳出来朝王俊凯扑过去，身形矫健，像只大猫，骑着王俊凯的腰就把王俊凯推到了地上。

 

人群中有胆小的小女孩发出尖叫。

 

被修建的平整的初夏的草地像柔软的地毯，还带着未蒸发干的露珠，被外力推到而躺在上面也并没有什么痛感。王俊凯皱着眉，仰着脸看骑在自己腰上的男孩，背着光，看不清五官，连那双乌溜溜的眼睛也被模糊成两片黑漆漆的阴影，对方的一手紧紧攥住自己的衣领，另一只手握成拳头高高扬起，紧抿的嘴唇绷住尖翘的下巴。

 

男孩身后的太阳晕成一个很浅的光环，周围的温度以不可察觉的态势骤降，视线里的人群渐渐散去，一大片光瞬间洒了进来。

 

衬衫弄脏了洗起来会很麻烦的。

 

彼时的王俊凯心里却只有这个想法。

 

“王源放手。”一个苍老的声音在耳边响起。

 

王俊凯看身上的男孩怔了一下，抿着嘴一脸不满的抬头朝那人望过去，说出的话却带着一股像长辈撒娇的软糯，“爷爷。”

 

花园里两只绿孔雀被饲养人员放了出来，正在草地觅食，小孩子们全都被吸引到那边，屏息等待着孔雀开屏的光景。

 

王俊凯在鬓发已斑白的老人身后看到了自己母亲，将掉落在额前的发丝挽到耳后，板着脸叫了王俊凯一声，“小凯！”

 

“小凯？”身上的男孩转过头来对上王俊凯的眼睛。不远处的孔雀在此刻张开他华丽的尾巴，扇形的绿羽在太阳的照射下炫耀般的轻轻抖动，像颗绿宝石，发着莹莹的光。王俊凯余光瞄到的绿色光芒被风轻轻吹起来，飘到空中，来到眼前，拂上身上男孩的脸庞。此般景象，让王俊凯想到了科学课本上说过的只有极圈附近才能看到的极光。

 

 

箭在弦上，硬是生生的被来人阻止折掉。王源的拳头终究还是没落到王俊凯脸上。

 

母亲对旁边的老人低声说了几句，王俊凯侧着头看不远处已经收起尾巴的孔雀，闲庭信步。大概也只是为自己的无理做道歉这样的话，王俊凯在心里想。而那个叫王源的小男孩不情愿的被他扎马尾的姐姐拉去了那栋白色建筑物里面。

 

那时的王俊凯还不知道眼前的这位老人是谁，那栋白色建筑物里面都有什么。直到坐上飞往大洋彼岸的飞机，他的心里还是只有那件最终被扔进垃圾桶的白衬衫，以及孔雀开屏的那瞬间，太阳照射下，尾巴发出的晶亮绿光。还有曾骑在自己腰上的那个男孩，拥有一双乌黑闪亮的眸子的男孩，就像那只骄傲的孔雀，在心头扑闪。

 

 

眼下窝在自己怀里的王源，衬衫的扣子已被他自己解开三颗，前胸的皮肤细腻光滑，因为蒸腾的酒气而泛着粉红，春光旖旎，神色迷离。眼底的水汽越聚越多，像朵沾上清早露水的栀子，纤细脆弱。不知究竟是舒服还是难受，嗓子里发出细微的轻哼。

 

王俊凯把王源托着往怀里带了带，下巴抵在他的头顶，解开王源的西装裤扣，拉链往下一拉，伸了手进去。

 

手中的器官已经完全勃起，被冰凉的手指一触碰而又胀大了一圈，王俊凯往后倚在沙发上，换了一个更舒服的姿势让王源仰躺着贴在自己胸膛，手下用了点力气，上下来回套弄。

 

电视里简单粗暴的性交已经结束，片尾又响起熟悉的音乐声，王源已经完全失去反抗，一只手握住王俊凯环在自己腰上的手，五指插进对方的指缝，闭着眼任王俊凯随着音响里传出来的音乐节奏摆弄，嘴巴不自觉微微张开，急促喘息。意乱情迷。沙发的弹性轻轻颠着交叠在一起的两个人，像跌落在海面上被海浪轻轻拍打的孤立无援的小舟。

 

随着大提琴最后一个尾音凛然收尾，王源发出短促的一声尖叫，白色zhuo液释放在王俊凯手中。

 

“自己很久没弄了吗？”王俊凯看着手心黏着的液体，抽出一张纸巾细细地一根一根指头擦着，看向王源打趣道。

 

一直阖着眼睛的王源听到这句，身体明显僵了一下，睫毛轻轻颤抖，再睁眼时，眼底已完全褪去刚刚沉溺在情/欲里的迷离，浓雾散开，是一片湖水般的清明。

 

他嘴唇嗫喏了一下，嗓子里还带着丝情yu过后的嘶哑，

 

“谢谢小叔，”

“教我打飞机。”

 

“嗯？”王俊凯挑眉，像想到了什么好玩的事，声音里带着掩饰不掉的恶作剧般的不怀好意，

“又客气了，小侄子，”

“改天教你怎么开坦克。”

 

密不透风的房间里，空气里盛放着情欲过后的淫靡，玩具鸽子从小房子时钟里跳出来，一阵轻快的前奏响起，钟表打了十一下。

 

 

tbc./end.


End file.
